


A Scholar Study

by Fumm95



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Backstory, Breakups, Extended Family Shenanigans, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, Just a lot of suffering all around, Meddling Friends, Next Generation, Other tags to be added, Post-Break Up, Worldbuilding, engaged to someone else, multiple MCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: A collection of ficlets and other writing for 7KPP Week 2019, heavily focusing on my Jiyel Scholar, Lady Camellia, and her relationships with her family and one Duke Lyon.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, where 7KPP Week 2019 is being hosted, but will be cross-posting here for posterity! Feel free to join us; the event may be formally going on now but there's no hard deadline and we're happy to see posts whenever they should appear!

“Lia.” The soft voice startled her out of her reading and she glanced up, curious, towards the doorway. If her father had ventured out of his study for something that could not wait for their midday meal, it was something serious indeed.

Putting her book aside, she rose to her feet and took his offered arm, following as he led them back to his study. Her mother offered her a warm smile as Lord Franklin resumed his seat, but her face soon relaxed back into a mask that revealed nothing.

“What is it?”

She glanced from one to the other but it was her mother who moved first, handing her a sealed note addressed to her from, of all people, the official Consulate of Foreign Affairs. On the desk lay another, opened, letter, presumably for her parents, but she hardly noticed it as she quickly perused the missive and its contents sank in.

“They want me to attend the summit in Cousin Jiya’s place?” She looked up, brow furrowed. “But I never even took the exam.”

“It is not entirely unexpected.” When she frowned, Lady Hyacinth only gave her a calm smile and a faintly chiding eyebrow. “After all, it is so late that to request the next scorer attend could potentially be considered an insult of the highest order.”

She nodded slowly. “But a young lady of little name, who never took the exam but is related to the offending party by blood, is a reasonable substitute, and any unsatisfactory performance may be excused as such.”

“Precisely. An elegant solution. One of Lord Takuya’s, if I had to hazard a guess.”

Lord Franklin sat forward. “Which is all fine and well, but that still does not give us much time for decide. Of course, it is an incredible honor to attend but the circumstances are certainly not ideal, regardless of choice…”

As her parents discussed, Lia dropped her eyes back to the page in her hands, looking back over the neat script. It was worded politely enough, of course, but even a request was far closer to an order when the source was the Crown, a fact that she was certain escaped nobody.

Particularly since all that remained of the former barony of Grenwold was a convalescent man holding the title of “lord” as courtesy only who, with no male heir, had his estate entailed to a distant cousin upon his passing. And as it was, Grenwold itself was hardly able to remain debt-free without the kindness of the Crown.

The Crown that, knowing the cutthroat nature of some officials, would not take a refusal lightly, leaving her family vulnerable.

Taking a breath, she cleared her throat and waited until her parents fell silent, watching her expectantly. “I’ll do it,” she said softly. “Please tell the Crown that it would be an honor.”

Her gaze met her mother’s, who nodded subtly and, when Lord Franklin opened his mouth, shook her head. “It is her choice, my dear. And she has made up her mind.”

He harrumphed, though with a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Am I to have no say in my own household?”

“In this case, no, as I am sure you well know. And Lia, dear, go ahead. I am certain you have your own preparing to do.”

She nodded, moving to press a quick kiss to her parents’ cheeks. “Thank you, Mama, Papa.”

Chuckling, her father waved her off. “Go on, Lia. You’ve done more than enough for us now and you more than deserve this chance.” He hesitated for just a moment. “Just… be careful.”

“Of course. Thank you, Father.” Swallowing hard around the sudden lump in her throat, she dropped her head in acknowledgment before heading for the door.

She had work to do.


	2. Worldbuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of the First Academy of Jiyel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the text is here, but I did find some images to go with the text that I won't be uploading here, so if you're interested, please check out my tumblr post [here](https://ravenclawnerd.tumblr.com/post/184703844021/7kpp-week-day-2-hobbies-worldbuilding-located)!

Located just outside of the imperial city, the First Academy of Jiyel, also known as the Royal Academy, is the foremost center for higher learning of its time and is populated by many of the brightest young minds of the kingdom… or at least those whose parents can afford its steep tuition, or are considered worthy of receiving the few scholarships offered to those brilliant minds who are unable to attend the university otherwise. Established hundreds of years ago, when the First Emperor chose to educate those who would serve under him in his government, many of Jiyel’s most famous historical figures were star students and it is widely understood to be an opportunity for anyone, regardless of birth, to make a name for themselves.

The application process is simple in theory: a long entrance examination, covering a wide variety of topics, from history to science, writing to mathematics. Typically taken over the course of three days, it is a national ordeal, as all students who are of age (13-16 years of age) and not currently enrolled, regardless of whether they have taken the exam previously, are examined at the same time to prevent cheating—though as with any important exam, cheating does still occur. These scores are used to decide which students are accepted to which academy and whether any receive scholarships based on family income and status. Then, it is up to the families themselves to decide whether or not to accept.

Students who attend the academy declare a specialization upon their acceptance and spend the next four years of their lives learning and studying. Courses vary in breadth and depth, though there are those, such as etiquette and other general education topics, that are required for every student. At the end of the four years, those titled students who are interested in the summit examination are encouraged to participate, to try and win a position in the next summit delegation. Otherwise, students may obtain positions in different governmental departments or return back to society to pursue whatever directions they might wish.

The academy is itself sprawling, combining lands, dorms, and many other buildings into a massive campus that is at once both incredibly beautiful and highly functional. The center of the campus is a sprawling grassy field dotted with magnolia trees, where students often relax on days with pleasant weather. One side of the square is dictated by a giant lake and rumor has it that there are rare and even unique fish in the water, though it has never been proven either way. Surrounding the area are administrative buildings, as well as classrooms, while the dorms are farther away, split by gender, department, and seniority. As such, those who are in the same classes are often very close, since they also share the same dorm and may even be roommates.

Overlooking the rest of the academy from its position on a hill in the square is easily the most famous building in the university, if not the kingdom as a whole: the Jiyelese royal library. Beyond simply a study and reference space for students, the building houses the greatest collection of manuscripts in the kingdom, if not the entire seven kingdoms. Indeed, it is not uncommon for students to meet many illustrious figures in its halls, and it is rumored that such high-ranking individuals such as the emperor of Corval have been known to visit on occasion. All students have access to the materials, though special care and training must be taken with the older works, some of which date back thousands of years. As such, the windows of the library, at least in areas housing ancient writings, are of thin layers of stone or thick colored glass, to prevent sunlight from further damaging the fragile documents. Many a scholar has spent hours to days within its walls, reading or studying without interruption.

For many students, acceptance to the academy is the ultimate success of their young lives. As such, many preparatory courses exist to help students achieve success on the entrance examination, and students and parents work tirelessly to gain entry. After all, it is well-understood that attendance at the academy will open many doors in the future, as well as potentially build lifelong relationships with the most outstanding peers of their time.


	3. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the week, a wardrobe change was in order...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: I can only go so long without writing angst. That length of time is apparently two days. :P
> 
> (Disclaimer: I am not an alpha backer and have no idea what actually happens in alpha content. I just remember that there's mentions of ambassadors and a ball and I headcanon that Lia breaks up with Lyon because they're not a politically viable match and it's a Whole Thing.)
> 
> For reference, the dress that I am clumsily attempting to describe is [this one on Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/196399233735694372/).

Among the various outfits that Lia had brought to the summit were a small collection of ball gowns, varying in formality and design from the casual to the more elaborate, of both the traditional Jiyelese style as well as a more modern cut. They were hardly extraordinary, certainly nothing but rags compared to the fineries of her fellow delegates, but well-made and treasured, gifted by her parents and more distant relatives when she had first been accepted to the Royal Academy and to be saved for a special occasion.

And the upcoming ambassador’s ball could not be considered anything but such.

She ran her hand along the fabrics, feeling the smooth silks and gentle satins under her fingers, watching the rich colors shift in the candlelight. Judging from the emptiness of her room, she was earlier than had been anticipated, so much so that even the seemingly ever-prepared Jasper had not been expecting her return, but…

But considering her recent prospects, or lack thereof, it was certainly a haven from cheerful or worse, pitying, eyes. And it certainly wouldn’t hurt to put more time into her appearance…

Frowning, she pushed aside the gown she had hung up when she had first started to look forward to the ball and spending time with… _him_ , a lifetime ago. All smooth and understated in her usual pale blue, it was too unassuming, too calm and light and _optimistic_ , for the event. At least now.

Instead, from the depths of the bureau, she caught a glimpse of deepest red and reached out without thinking. The thin layers of fabric shimmered under her touch, sliding like water against her skin as she drew it out and held it to the light.

Cut in the traditional Jiyelese style, the _hanfu_ flowed in soft lines to her feet, where it rested a scant few centimeters from the floor. The skirt was mostly unadorned, save for the beading and embroidery by the hem, handcrafted into the form of small butterflies. The blouse was short, as was typical given the height of the skirt, and generally form-fitting. Its embroidery matched that of the sash tied at her chest, where the skirt began, a bouquet of white flowers growing on the crimson cloth.

Camellias.

She shifted towards the candlelight, watching as the outermost layer of the gown drifted through the air, its golden threads catching her eye.

Worn on top of the rest, the _zhaoshan_ of nearly sheer red silk, beads and colored threads forming intricate patterns on the jacket front and long, hanging sleeves, billowed out at the slightest shift in the air, the faintest breeze. Elegant and ethereal, it granted formality to the dress, as well as offered her luck. Luck that she would need, considering the little time she had left at the summit.

Turning to the mirror, she held it all up, glancing over her reflection with a critical eye. Unlike much of her attire, her new outfit of choice was bold, awe-inspiring even, in both hue and complexity.

And it was different, hopefully enough so to trick herself into the impression of stepping into a role, at least for the evening.

She drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she laid the dress down on her bed and paused, before turning back to her dresser, her shoulders thrown back in a fake show of confidence. Ria’s makeup skills, a pair of satin slippers of a similar dark red, though perhaps somewhat less decorated, and an ornamental hairpin could complete the look, that of a bright, if quiet, Jiyelese socialite, anticipating an evening of dancing and mingling.

It wouldn’t do for the ambassadors to see anything else, after all.

But for now…

Drawing another, more halting, breath and heedless to her newly arranged gown, she collapsed onto her bed, letting her posture drop, her carefully maintained mask fall, and buried her face in her hands.

But for now, in the privacy of her empty room, she could, at least for a few stolen moments, let herself feel.


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after leaving the Academy, Lady Camellia found much to learn. And not all of it good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I haven't proofread this yet, but it's much longer than I was expecting and also it's late and I should sleep, so I'm posting it now and I'll edit it later. My apologies for typos and other errors.
> 
> On the other hand, have some answers to the eternal question of "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, LIA?"

Her father’s office desk was still too big for her.

Lia sat in the chair, struggling to resist the urge to fidget, as she perused the various ledgers that she had found in the office, all documented in her father’s scarcely legible scrawl. Land and husbandry details accompanied recorded disputes and notes about their tenants and she had never been so thankful for the fastidiousness that had, as a child, annoyed her to no end. While she knew little to nothing about the actual management of Grenwold, at least there was sufficient information to analyze.

Still, it was little comfort against the anxiety that gripped her heart whenever her thoughts turned upstairs to her parents, her mother hardly moving from her father’s bedside, with no updates on his well-being.

No, it was far better to keep occupied and, given that not even Dr. Hasao had any idea of a workable treatment, a child—for she suddenly could not imagine herself as the young lady of fifteen she had fashioned herself to be only a few months prior—who had not even finished her first year at the Royal Academy could surely do little more for her father than to manage the estate while he was… temporarily indisposed. For that was all he was, all he could be.

Shaking her head, she forcibly dragged her attention back to the study and the veritable pile of documents awaiting her examination… once she could make sense of them all. With a sigh, she acknowledged defeat and slid off the seat, wincing as her hunched shoulders and back protested the movement, to examine her father’s bookshelves.

Though the vast majority of their books were organized methodically in the manor’s library, a previous search revealed those on history or science, but very little on matters of the estate. Rather, it was apparent that Lord Franklin kept most of those pertaining to management within arm’s reach for ease of consultation. It was those she turned her attention to, pulling any that might help her make sense of the scribbled shorthand within the records of crop rotations and rent collection, lessons on which, she was at least fairly certain, would never have made its way into her education at the Academy.

Well, at least she was still learning something, though perhaps not quite as appropriate for a young lady of gentle breeding as Jiyelese society would prefer.

Biting her lip to restrain the almost hysterical laughter that threatened to bubble out, she rubbed at her eyes, which served little to clear their blurriness, nor the fog slowly but surely settling over her mind. Instead, she reached for her teapot, only to find it empty. Again.

Unable to resist the urge to groan, she reached for the bell, intent on requesting yet another refill, but there was a knock on the door before she could so much as turn to face the entrance of the room. The housekeeper of Grenwold since before she was born, Mrs. Lee was one of the few who had instantly agreed to stay through the downsizing and simplifying, out of what Lia suspected was sheer loyalty. It also meant that Mrs. Lee, of anyone, was most capable of questioning her poor decision making, which explained the admittedly fearsome scowl on the woman’s generally cheerful face.

“Miss Lia, might I remind you that you have had three full pots of tea already?”

She forced her lips into a winsome smile, clasping her hands together in an imitation of her childhood innocence. “Just one more, Mrs. Lee? Please?”

The scowl twitched before morphing into something that, for a moment, resembled a smirk, before smoothing out. “Very well. Your last.”

Lia released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as she stepped back to the desk and reached for the pile of budget notes. “Thank you.”

Mrs. Lee spoke again, but she barely heard it, only waving vaguely as she took in her mother’s neat script and a shiver ran down her spine.

It was a well-known fact that her father was “lord” in name only, following the acts of ancestors that she had never been able to coax out of her tutors. Her childhood was modest compared to many of those around her, including her more distant relatives, but still comfortable, with all of the books and skilled tutors that she could have wanted. And though that had changed in more recent years, she had always assumed that the adjustments to her family’s lifestyle had been to accommodate her tuition for the Royal Academy but…

She flipped forward another page, her hands turning cold as she found the year’s collection.

But if her calculations were correct, Grenwold’s income had been steadily decreasing, had reached a point where it was scarcely enough to keep the household, already cut to the barebones, running, even after removing the tuition, room, and board that they would no longer need to pay. Between difficulties with the livestock and poor weather for crop growth, it was unlikely to improve in the next harvest. And that did not include the costs of physicians and medicine…

Soft footsteps approached the desk, setting down a tray, and she reached for the newly replaced teacup, taking a sip without looking. The hot liquid scalded her tongue, but she barely noticed as she set it down hard enough that it nearly sloshed over. “Did you honestly give me chrysanthemum tea and expect me not to notice, Mrs. Lee?”

“She did not. I did.”

Lia froze before slowly turning to the doorway. Lady Hyacinth stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, and she sprang to her feet, hurrying over.

“Mama? You’re here! Is there any news? How is Father? What did Dr. Hasao say? Is there any estimation on how long before Father recovers?” She drew a deep breath, cutting off her remaining questions with some difficulty, though thankfully, her mother only looked tiredly amused.

“No more questions? Very well then. There has been no significant change. Your father is about the same. His fever is no longer climbing, though it has not dropped either. Dr. Hasao remains uncertain as to the cause, but hopes that relief for the symptoms may give his body enough time to combat it on its own.” Lady Hyacinth offered her a wan smile. “It is the best we may hope for, given the current circumstances. And you, my dear. You should be abed.”

“But…” She hesitated, glancing back towards the desk and the stack of documents upon it. “There is much to do, especially…”

Her mother’s face softened, eyes shifting to glance at the desk and the budgets clearly left open. “So that is what has kept you up. Do not concern yourself overmuch. You father and I spoke months ago and have already contacted the Office of Finance. They have agreed to provide aid so long as we continue to do our duties to each other, to our tenants, and to the Crown. I have no doubt that they will support us through this.”

“But how…?” She bit her lip, barely noticing as her mother squeezed her shoulder. “With Father… resting, there is little that can be done to support the Crown as it is. And that does not include medical costs…”

“It will all work out. After all, it is only logical that struggles may arise, but the seasons change, and so will this. And in the meantime, we will do what we can. You do not believe that we can maintain a household if we put our minds to it? You, who has been catching mistakes in your father’s calculations since you learned to add?”

At that, she chuckled, and Lady Hyacinth gave an approving nod. “Your father will be back on his feet in no time, and will no doubt find the study better organized than he left it.” A gentle hand reached up, brushing a strand of hair out of her eye. “Now, come rest. He would not want you working yourself to sickness at his expense.”

Setting her shoulder resolutely, she nodded and followed her mother out of the room, though not before turning to take one last glance at the pile of ledgers and tomes awaiting her return on the morrow. After all, her mother had plenty else to worry about, and she would do her duty to her family, no matter how long it took.


	5. A Day of Friendship || A Romance for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia's friends are most displeased with the recent changes to her relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely cheating and using two friends' characters in what we've dubbed the Flower Power Trio for this prompt, which is more appropriate for tomorrow's prompt but whatever. Title has both of today's prompts because it's technically a little bit of both.

“Lia!” Loud banging accompanied the cry of her name, so intense that were she not already very familiar with the voice interrupting her at any hour of the day, she might have been concerned that something horrendous had happened.

As it was, she only eyed the door with trepidation. There was only one thing that would have Rosa knocking with so much… enthusiasm so early in the morning, and it was not a topic she had any desire to discuss, with Rosa or anyone else.

However, she also knew Rosa well enough to know that she would happily irritate all of her neighbors before giving up, and Jasper was apparently indisposed with other duties… though she sometimes wondered whether her butler, capable though he was, would even be able to talk Rosa down when her mind was set on something.

Alas, the only logical option was to answer the impassioned summons, especially considering the fact that Rosa had begun verbally threatening the integrity of her door after just her few seconds of consideration.

She was not, however, expecting both Rosa and Zarad to be waiting outside, the latter looking on with faint amusement as the former continued on her apparent quest to destroy the offending barrier. Instinctively, she ducked, feeling her friend’s hand slash through the air just above her head before coming to a stop.

“Are you quite finished?”

Unfortunately, scorn was a feeling difficult to convey while hunched forward to avoid a blow and Rosa only looked supremely unimpressed at her attempt while Zarad chuckled. “Hardly, but if the door is open…”

She sighed, somehow already exhausted. “Only because I am well-aware of your tenacity.”

“Excellent!”

As Rosa let herself in, she glanced at Zarad with a questioning look, who offered her a shrug and a brief look of sympathy, and she sighed again, wondering why she had even expected him to attempt to suppress her fury.

Indeed, she had barely closed her door before Rosa whipped around, red hair flying, to point an accusatory finger at her. “Now, what is this I hear about your relationship with Duke Lyon?”

“I think it is more the lack thereof,” Zarad drawled, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. When she glared, the prince only held up his hands in defense. “What? It is indeed true.”

She drew a deep breath, schooling her face into an impassive mask. “Then you both know that that is all there is to say. We have decided to no longer be an approved match, and will inform the matchmaker of such later today.”

“Bullshit.”

When she blinked, Rosa stalked closer, shaking off the restraining hand of her companion, and though Lia was definitively taller than her diminutive friend, Rosa’s rage seemed to tower over them both, an intimidating specter.

She took a step back.

“You care for him and he for you. Don’t try to deny it; half of the other summit attendees would agree with such a statement, given how obvious your regard for each other is. And you intend to throw it all away for what? The hopes that he might make a more advantageous match for Jiyel?”

In spite of herself and hopefully unbeknownst to Rosa, Lia’s hands fisted in her skirt. “That would be ideal for all involved parties, yes.”

The sound that escaped Rosa could only be described as a snort. “If you truly believe that will happen, then, for all your logical Jiyelese training, you are a fool, and so is he for going along with this… farce.”

“Lady Rosa…”

But the woman in question utterly ignored her suitor’s interjection. “Answer me honestly. Can you imagine Duke Lyon allying himself with another in marriage solely for political gain? Because I have no doubt that he would hardly marry another when his affections are very clearly still upon you.”

“Lia? Rosa? Open the door.” As if on cue, Peti’s voice cut through her discomfort, accompanied by something resembling a scuffle as well as another knock on the door, and Rosa’s expression visibly brightened as she glanced toward it.

“Ah, perfect timing.” Before Lia could so much as blink, Rosa darted towards the door and threw it open to reveal their friend. And behind her, looking somewhat worse for wear with his rumpled clothing and shocked expression, one Duke Lyon.


	6. Alternate Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her sons' return from the Summit has some most unexpected developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in the Flower Power Trio universe, with a dash of the happily ever after fluff that is actually for day 7's prompt, but hey, I guess it's fitting since I'm planning on doing angst for happily ever after instead. :P
> 
> A lot of the idea was actually luxtenebras and I just ran away with it, as I am wont to do.

Everyone was waiting for the return of the Jiyel delegation from the summit. Even Lily, newly married and moved to Lord Thomas’ estate, had returned home for the occasion, an arrival that, much to Lia’s amusement, her husband seemed to take great comfort in, despite his insistence that he had hardly noticed their daughter’s absence since her marriage.

Then again, she could not entirely blame him for his anxiety on behalf of the twins, considering how many times her life had been threatened those seven weeks she and Lyon had spent on Vail Isle.

Communications from the summit, though reassuring on their sons’ welfare, revealed little more, remaining vague on events in the later weeks, or, really, anything relating to the potential of matches for the pair. Which, given the reticence of their father on all things pertaining to his emotions, perhaps should not have been surprising, a fact she took great pleasure in reminding him.

It was, thus, a thoroughly curious crowd that had gathered in Evenmoor’s front sitting room with various levels of impatience, from her father’s calm amusement to her husband’s intense pacing.

After watching him cross the room for what must have been the hundredth time, she rose from her conversation with her mother but before she could move, Lily spoke, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Father, I fear if you continue any longer, the floor might become visibly worn. I trust that Caden will have kept Conan out of too much trouble.”

“That is supposing he ever left the Isle’s library. Your father hardly did unless I forced him to.” When Lyon’s expression only drew into a scowl, Lia chuckled. “Do not look at me so. I found you asleep in there once, and you skipped multiple meals, as I recall.”

Before he could respond, a carriage pulled into view, laden with unfamiliar trunks, and the room burst into relative chaos as everyone crowded around the window, speculating on the mysterious lady.

“Which kingdom has a house whose colors are brown and gold? Revaire, perhaps?”

Lady Hyacinth snorted. “I doubt the luggage’s base color is indicative of her kingdom, my dear.”

“That is the Arlish royal crest, I believe.” Lyon, peering over Lia’s shoulder, frowned. “I do recall it being said that the eldest princess would be attending this year.”

Raising an eyebrow, she turned. “I did not think you one for idle gossip about the Arlish royal family.”

To her delight, he flushed, muttering something about research and the summit and in-laws in a nearly incoherent ramble, which only faded away as she led the group to the front steps, where the carriage was coming to a stop.

Before the driver could so much as dismount, the door swung open and her elder son emerged, hair as tousled and chaotic as ever. However, rather than shout a greeting, as he was wont to do, he instead turned, offering a hand to the lady who hesitantly stepped out after him, her eyes wide.

“Welcome to Evenmoor, Serenity.” Conan, still holding the young woman’s hand, bowed over it before turning to face them, a proud smile on his face. “May I present my father, Duke Lyon, and my mother, Duchess Camellia? Mother, Father, this is Serenity, the eldest princess of Arland.”

The woman dropped into a perfect curtsy. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Graces.”

Lia stepped forward, putting a gentle hand on the thin shoulder. “None of that, please, my dear. You are family now, after all.”

While the others moved to greet the princess, she turned back to her son, watching his new bride with a smitten expression, with a raised brow. “And where is your brother?”

Conan visibly winced. “Kidnapped, I think? Technically?”

Beside her, Lyon stiffened. “What?”

As if on cue, a figure on horseback raced into view, coming to a stop a few meters from the carriage and leaping off his mount. “A letter for you, Your Grace. I was told to deliver it as quickly as I could.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ignoring her husband’s dumbfounded expression, she reached for the envelope, took one look at the extremely familiar handwriting, and burst into giggles.

“Mother?”

“Lia?”

The identical looks of astonishment only added to her mirth; she swayed, shaking with laughter, as she pressed a coin into the bemused messenger’s hand, who took it and promptly fled the scene before she could offer him a respite, no doubt hoping to escape whatever madness had befallen the duchy of Evenmoor.

Then again, given the crowds and chaos around her, she couldn’t blame him.

After another moment, she took a deep breath, dashing away the tears that had escaped her control, and moved for her study.

“Where are you going?”

In the doorway, she paused, glancing back over her shoulder at her still-stunned husband and equally confused son, and held up the letter, where _To Aunt Lia and Uncle Lyon_ was clearly written on the front. “To write a reply to Rosa, of course. Arrangements must be made for our upcoming visit to Corval.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know it is not very clear, it is ABSOLUTELY Sina who kidnapped Caden, thanks to the influence of her Hisean big sister, Rosa.


	7. Happily Ever After??? (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dissolved match, four years, and a chance encounter at the opera house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely like four days late but shhhhh. Aaaaand, of course, I have to finish on angst, because of who I fundamentally am as a person. This is actually probably going to end up being my “canon” version of Lia and Lyon, just because it makes sense the way I’ve been developing her out. And because I’m just a little angstmonger. Whoops.
> 
> Ummmm, enjoy? Maybe?

It was a moment of idle curiosity that had Lyon watching the carriage coming to a stop before his at the opera house.

Around him, people swarmed towards the brightly lit entrance, all dressed in their finest gowns and pressed jackets, mingling and catching up with acquaintances on their way to the performance. After all, the opening night of the new season was the event of the year and it seemed anyone who had the means of attending had done so, if the slow progression of carriages was any indication.

It was almost enough to convince him to return back to his estate and put any thoughts of socializing out of his mind. Particularly since his return from the Seven Kingdoms Summit without a bride in tow had somehow convinced the young ladies of the Jiyelese elite that he was still unattached. Why they had fixated on _him_ , despite all of the more eligible and interested men in their acquaintance, he would never understand but without even leaving the sanctuary of his hansom, he could see more than a few eyes recognize his family’s crest and turn his way.

But it was his one concession to his duty, to the Crown’s increasingly insistent reminders that he find a wife and produce an heir, that forced him to suffer through the appearance and those trying in vain to earn his affection in exchange for a year’s reprieve. Never mind that, four years earlier, it was in some ways the very same Crown that had denied him what they now insisted he must seek…

But to dwell on it would be illogical and, as the line crawled forward, he shook his head, eyes landing once again on the carriage before his. The crest was unfamiliar, though considering his lack of interest in interacting with much of Jiyel’s peerage, that meant very little. That its occupants had elected to arrive early rather than society’s preferred fashionably late was another point in their favor and, for one moment of atypical fascination, he watched the carriage door open, contemplating the wisdom of attempting to form a new acquaintance.

Any thoughts on the matter dissipated from his mind as a passenger emerged and reached to assist his companion, not releasing her hand until they had moved off the street. Murmuring something, the man disappeared from sight, but Lyon barely noticed his departure as he stared at the woman standing with her back to him. Clad in a vibrant purple, her slender form should have been easily swallowed by the crowds, or at least would have been if not for her pale updo, the bright white at once unusual and impossibly, heart-wrenchingly familiar.

He was standing on the cobblestone before he was fully aware of moving, not noticing his driver’s question or the carriage pull away. Around him, several pedestrians paused, no doubt recognizing him, but even with what seemed to be the entire population of the city gathered at the opera house, he only saw _her_.

Lady Camellia.

She had not much changed, was still instantly recognizable despite the years since their short… acquaintance. Her movements were still fluid, manners unassuming as she shifted to stay out of the way of passersby. Her shock still remained solely in her widening eyes and quiet inhale when he called her name and she turned around.

“Duke Lyon?” Her face smoothed back into inscrutability. “It has been some time.”

“Indeed. Not since the Summit, I believe.”

Was it his imagination or did she seem to grow paler?

He took a deep breath, watching as her fingers fidgeted on her fan, tapping out an unfamiliar rhythm in the long silence. “You… You are well?”

A polite smile tugged at the corners of her lips, cool and reserved. “Well enough. And you?”

“...well enough.” He shrugged, though his chest tightened at the way her gaze softened, genuine amusement flitting across her features. After another long moment, he cleared his throat. “And… And your family?”

At that, her expression visibly faltered, smile falling for a heartbeat, so quickly that he might have missed it were he not already familiar with her mannerisms. “Satisfactory.” She paused, drawing a slow breath. “It is very kind of you to ask.”

He swallowed. “That is… good to hear.”

Her returning smile did not quite reach her eyes, nor disguise the glimmer of _something_ , raw and jagged, in their depths, that, as illogical as it was, he both longed and feared to identify. As if noticing his scrutiny, she bit her lip and looked away… though despite the heavy silence, she seemed no more eager to leave the conversation than he.

Finally, he opened his mouth, but before he even knew what he wished to say, another voice spoke up, warm and cheerful. “Sorry about that! Olivier insisted that we catch up and it took longer than I expected. Though I see you’ve found a friend as well!”

If possible, she turned even paler, eyes darting to the newcomer.

Lyon followed her gaze to find the gentleman from earlier smiling at the pair of them, a friendly, open expression. Standing a few scant centimeters shorter than him, the man was carefully dressed and polished, dark hair trimmed neatly and cravat chosen to match her gown. Apparently oblivious, or perhaps immune, to the oppressive weight of the air around them, he grinned wider and held out his hand. “Would you mind introducing us, my dear?”

“Oh, of course!” She hesitated, so slightly that it could very well have been unintentional, and smiled, a mask of cordiality firmly back in place. “Lord Randall, this is Duke Lyon, a friend I met at the Seven Kingdoms Summit.”

Recognition lit in the steady brown eyes that met his, respectful and companionable. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your Grace. I’ve heard many good things about you.”

When he said nothing, Lady Camellia drew a deep breath, eyes shifting from him to Randall in quick succession. “And your Grace, this is my betrothed, Lord Randall.”

She might have said more, but he heard nothing else, drowned out by his thundering heartbeat and the single word rattling through his mind.

_Betrothed_.

It was instinct that directed his arm out for the brief handshake, that had him murmur… _something_ that must have been polite enough, at least for his own taciturn reputation. It was instinct that kept his voice steady as they said their farewells, as he finally noticed the ring sparkling on her finger when she walked away, arm in arm with her fiancé.

And it was instinct that kept his features impassive, throughout the agonizingly long concert and ride home, until he could lock himself in his chambers, ignoring the faintly worried expressions of his servants, and lower his face into his trembling hands.

* * *

(Bonus)

The announcement barely made the paper, tucked into a corner where none save those who were looking for it would find it. After all, in the grand scheme of things, the quiet wedding of a lady of no name to a lord of little more could hardly draw any attention from the vast majority of Jiyelese society.

Of course, he had seen it, traitorous eyes scanning every page in spite of all of his best efforts to avoid it. And so, the small assembly hall temporarily hosted an extra, silent guest that night, who, while the ceremony was ongoing, slipped in just long enough to leave an anonymous gift of an ivory onvu set and a small collection of rare books.

He was impressed but hardly surprised to receive a heartfelt note of appreciation in the mail only a short week later.

 


End file.
